Keep Fighting
by KaitoKakashi
Summary: CEO of the Uchiha Corp, Sasuke travels to the United States to sell more products. Too busy with work, he hire a maid to clean his house, iron his clothes..etc. He falls in love but she sees too much differences between them..SasuHina


Hehe…sorry I haven't been writing for some time. I didn't think I would ever come back to FF but I guess all the good stories made me come back :D. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto.

_Destiny is cruel. Fate is brutal. They both together I cannot destroy. Even in a one on one fight, I can't win. They have taken my family away from me…and now they're about to take her away. They brought us together and now tear us apart. I looked at the CPR machine, her heartbeat slower and slower. Please don't let her be taken away from me_….

***

Chapter 1 When They Brought Us Together

"Boss, you have the tire company on line three," Shino, my secretary, said through the phone on my desk.

"Okay," I replied. "Uchiha Sasuke here. I'm going to send a representative over to check out the new tires. He'll be there by three."

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm sorry but we ran out of the tires you have requested," the voice on the other line said before I hung up.

"Hn, I'll switch to another company. Thank you for your services." I said in my cold and hard voice. I hung up. Business is business. I looked at my busy schedule; next on my list was a press conference in half an hour. I still have to call Naruto to check out the new tire companies.

I pressed the speaker phone, "Shino, get Naruto to check out Gaara's tire company. The one that just called doesn't have the tire I'm looking for."

"Yes, sir."

I walked out of my office and into the elevator, went downstairs and got into my car. It was a Mazda Taiki. If you got to know me better, cars are my life.

Speech time. I walked on stage. "Hello, if you don't know me, I'm the new CEO of Uchiha Motors. I want to say a few things first before I announce the announcements. As the new CEO, I will take a lot of responsibilities that my brother, sadly left behind. Since his death, I have worked my best in order to keep the company running as smooth as possible. And now, I am proud to announce that Uchiha Motors will be releasing a new model in about two more years. Any questions?"

One reporter stood up, "Mr. Uchiha, some information has leaked out that you are going to the United States on a business trip? Is it true that you are going to buy the US companies?"

"That is still being planned." I replied

Another report stood up, "Mr. Uchiha, there is a rumor going around that you're dating a lawyer's daughter? Is this true?"

"I have no idea where you have heard this rumor it is not true," I was truly puzzled by this. Who could be spreading rumors about me? Are they trying to bring me down?

"I have no more time for questions. I am sorry, I must leave now." I left the stage as more and more pictures of me were taken, questions were shouted, and a whole crowed rushed forward.

Looking back on my schedule, I found that I have a dinner appointment with my father. He's the President of Uchiha Motors. He said that there was something important he wanted to tell me. I drove home to change from my work attire, a navy blue suit and black trousers. As I was opening the door to my house, my phone rang.

"Hello, Uchiha here," I said into the phone.

"Hey Sasuke! It's me Naruto! You're dad is really pissed off, man. You got to get to the office immediately," he said urgently. Naruto was my best friend and I knew that he would never sound this serious unless it was very serious.

"I'm on my way."

10 minutes later

I entered my father's office and swiftly dodged just in time to avoid my father's flying vase. "You idiot! Why did you cancel the tire company contract with them?"

"I did no-"

"You basically did by not accepting the tires that they had. Sasuke, we had been partners with them ever since Itachi made a contract with them. Why are you undoing your brother's hard work?"

"He made a bad choice in tire companies then. Han's Wheels weren't made with good rubber. I checked up Gaara's wheels, and it seemed to be a hundred percent better. I sent Naruto to check up on their wheels," I replied coolly. For the first time, I noticed Naruto standing next to Father's desk. I stared at him coldly and gave me a guilty smile in return. Of course Father would know I sent Naruto.

"Hmph. Well anyway, we're late to dinner. Let's go," Father said. He started standing up.

"Father, whatever you have that so important to tell me, tell me here and now," I said impatiently. I have no more time for his games.

"I got you engaged to Lawyer Haruno's daughter. She's very cheery and happy so you'll be fine with her," he said as a matter of factly. Like its perfectly normal…

"What? I don't want to get engaged. Itachi didn't have to get engaged, why do I have to?" I asked with even more impatience. Now I knew that it wasn't a rumor, my own father was the one telling everybody.

"Itachi didn't get engaged because he's dead. Be reasonable Sasuke. Anyway, tomorrow our family will be having lunch with Mr. Haruno's family so make time for them," he said finally standing up and leaving.

"Let me bring Naruto and my secretary," I conditioned. Naruto looked at me and gave me thumbs up although I had no idea what he was trying to tell me.

"Why can't you go anywhere without that damn secretary of yours?" Father asked with annoyance. He hated Shino, because Shino was the best secretary in Japan and I had gotten him first.

"I need him to read contracts for me," I said smirking.

_The Next Day_

"Sasuke, wake up!" Mother sang happily from outside my room. Yes, I still live with my parents. They bought a big house and it would a waste of money if I bought my own big house too.

Naruto poked his head inside my room. He was wearing a tight T-shirt and jeans. Damn lucky, he's the same age and he doesn't have to work yet. At the age of 22, I'm already a CEO.

"Rise and shine Sasuke!" he and Mother sang. "Oh and Sasuke, the plane tickets arrived. I can't believe my son is going to the USA!" she exclaimed happily.

I sighed. My mother is still treating me like a child. I got up and washed my face. I looked in the mirror to see my cold staring face stare right back at me. Going to the US? I didn't want to go, but looks like Father is sending me to do some research.

I came out dressed in a white dress shirt under a gray business suit and matching gray pants. I looked at my black shoes and picked out the most polish ones. Mother handed me and Naruto scrambled eggs and orange juice and we were out.

Naruto and I are very close. We were best friends ever since elementary school. His father is the principle of the most talented music school in Japan and he owned other schools in other countries. Naruto can play the piano, guitar, saxophone, and violin. He's very talented but the only thing about him is that he's the most stupidest person on earth. He's hanging out with me to learn some business techniques today. Hey that's what friends are for.

Naruto drove me to work today. "Naruto, go get Director Nara here for me," I commanded and he left.

I sat there looking at all the files and contracts on my desk. For a minute, my mind wondered to Mr. Haruno's daughter. I don't want to get engaged to somebody I barely know. Even for a person like me, with a cold and empty heart, I don't want to be close to somebody I have no idea about.

Naruto came back with Director Nara. "Yes boss? You called?" Shikamaru Nara, was probably as lazy as Naruto was dense, but he was quadruple times more smart then his laziness.

"Yeah, I need you to check out the bank's contract. They said they were going to let us borrow money to make the new car right? I have some suspicions that they're going to sign a contract with another company. Go find if we have competition," I said. He nodded and left.

"Wow, being a CEO is tough work Sasuke. T – U – F – F," Naruto spelled. I had to smile at this. Naruto always cracks me up.

Shino poked his head through the door, "Sir you have a visitor." I signaled for him to let the visitor in.

A girl with long and abnormally pink hair walked in. At first look, she would have been cute; with high heels, a matching pink sparkly dress and a diamond necklace. But then looking into her emerald eyes of blackmail and lust, I knew this girl was a no – no.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, your future fiancée," she said with such a flirt. "I'm here to remind you that we have a lunch appointment later." She said and left as swiftly as she came in.

Well that was weird. "Hahahaha," Naruto was cracking up. "I hope I can get to the US to get away from her," I said.

For the rest of the morning, I sat at my desk signing papers, making appointments, canceling appointments and so on. Naruto sat in my office playing video games on the plasma, getting me coffee and then practicing his annoying saxophone songs.

"Naruto can you stop playing Funky Town on the sax please? Play some other song will you?" I asked with annoyance. He pretended not to hear me. I saw him take in a huge gulp of air then blew through the sax. Oh Kami…

My office phone rang and I picked it up. "Sasuke where the hell are you? You're late for the lunch appointment," Father spoke calmly. I could tell he was sitting with the Haruno family.

I looked at the clock. Lunch appointment was at 12:30. I was planning to leave at 12: 30, but it was now 12: 45. I guess I'll be extra tardy then.

"Sorry father, too much work here." I replied then hung up. "Naruto let's go. Tell Shino to start the car."

I decided to stay in my work attire. Then I had a brilliant idea. I dialed my father's number. "Father, I'm afraid I can't go to the lunch appointment today. My plane is taking off a little early today and I've got to go," I said as calmly as possible. I looked to the side where Naruto was cracking up silently.

"What?! You need to get your butt over here now Sasuke," he warned.

"Sorry I got to go now." I hung up. I hurried over to my laptop and ordered an extra ticket for Naruto. I couple of hundred bucks is nothing to me.

Mother was probably at the lunch thing with the Haruno family. So I drove him with Naruto and we packed as fast as we could. I wasn't coming home for another year. So I took a lot of little pictures to remember where I belong.

_**In the US**_

I stepped off the plane with Shino and Naruto by my side. "Okay here's the plan, Naruto you go find three different apartments next to each other. I wrote down a check of $60,000 and gave it to Naruto.

"Shino, get us a car and find us a maid. We only need one," I said.

I had plans of my own. I was going to straight to work. There was supposed to be one Uchiha Motors branch at least in every state. We were in California and I had no idea where this branch. I knew it was a bad idea but I decided to call Father anyway.

"Father, where's our branch in California?" I asked coolly; as if nothing had happened.

"Sasuke, what the hell do you think you're doing. We just planned the trip, not actually wanted to do it yet," his voice was irritated. "Luckily for you Lawyer Haruno is a very patient man. He'll be waiting for your arrival home next year. Our branch in California is in two place Hollywood and another one is let me check…….the other one is Antioch?" he prounced it with such an accent.

As I hung up, my cell rang again, cal from Naruto. "I got us all an apartment and done with the payment. I found us a maid. She's pretty good looking… hehe," Naruto's childish voice said from the other line.

"Give me the address," I replied. There was silence for a moment and I realized that Naruto just made a huge mistake. He bought the house and left to find a maid. Then he fucking forgot the house address.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't remember to write it down," his voice cried over the phone. Ayya Kami…

I was walking quickly on the streets of Los Angeles and some girl bumped into me. "Hey watch where you're going," I said in perfect English. To my surprise, she started saying, "I'm sorry. Sorry," in Japanese. Then looked up, "I am so sorry, sir," she said in very heavy accented English.

"Just watch where you're going next time," I said in Japanese. I heard a small gasp and I looked down. She was probably five whole inches shorter than me because I had to fully look down.

She was a woman, even though her face didn't look like one, her body sure did. She had the silver gray eyes with a trace of faint purple, it wasn't contacts, I could tell. Her hair color was a dark ocean color, beautiful blue. Her skin, flawless porcelain.

What the hell am I thinking? I must be really pissed off at Naruto. She bowed her head down and started to walk away. Stupid Naruto, how am I supposed to… Then I saw Shino in my car.

"How'd you get Shank all the way here?" I looked at Shank, my beautiful Mazda.

"I flew him in from Japan in your father's private jet, to save time of buying insurance and all that crap," he said in his usually monotone voice. I gave him a smirk and hopped in. "How'd you find me anyway?" I ask a bit curious. "I'm the best secretary in the world, its my secret," he said smirking back.

"Then would you happen to know which apartment Naruto bought?" I asked. Shino nodded. I asked them to send me the bill and they sent me the address along with it," I sighed. I was so glad that I had such a good secretary.

Along the way, we saw Naruto playing the sax on the street. He had his hat on the ground and a large crowd was throwing money into it. Haha same old Naruto. We stopped and Naruto took a long bow. "Thank you! Thank you all for your money!" he cried. A loud cheer replied with a few sobbing fan girls in the front.

"Naruto, you're such an attention grabber. You should advertise for Uchiha Motors," I said. He laughed and replied, "I don't want to ever work. I'll just live off my dad's inheritance and then play music on the streets." I shook my head, Naruto was such a child.

Shino explained to Naruto that he had gotten a hold of the address and Naruto sighed in relief. "Good thing, or else we would have to sleep on the streets, like what those American calls it, 'hobos'."

There was a moment of silence and I was thankful for it before Naruto started to jump up and down, "Sasuke, Sasuke get what?" he asked excitedly. I waited. "Guess, guess, guess!" he was starting to be louder and louder. "I don't know what?" I asked in annoyance. "I got us the perfect maid. She's Japanese so that makes it easier for me and Shino and – "

"I can speak English Naruto," Shino interrupted.

"Fine, so it would be easier for me. She's a bit shy but she really needs the money to stay here to study. She's really cute and she such a great tie tier," he said as he held up my blue tie. I had to admit, she could tie a tie as well as I could.

"Here's her picture and resume and all the crap," he said as he handed me a manila folder. I opened it and found it shocking. It was the same girl as I had bumped onto the street.

I'm soooo sorry that Hinata didn't come until the very end of the chapter. I just wanted to give you readers some Sasuke info. Hoped you enjoy!


End file.
